Dont look back
by Hadana
Summary: Maxine Jameson était persuadée que cette promotion lui changerait la vie. Ce qu'elle ignorait encore, c'est qu'elle avait terriblement raison.


**Dont look back **est un film documentaire de D.A Pennebaker sorti en 1967 et retraçant principalement la tournée de Bob Dylan au Royaume-Uni en 1965 (source : Wikipédia).

**Disclaimer : **l'œuvre de base _Criminal Minds _ainsi que la plupart des personnages présentés dans cette fiction sont la propriété de Jeff Davis.

/

/

/

_ Quand j'étais petit, ma mère me faisait recopier les paroles des chansons de Bob Dylan. D'après elle ses morceaux correspondaient trop à notre vie pour qu'il y soit totalement étranger ; à croire que dans son esprit Bob Dylan était un genre de dieu omniprésent, amoureux de notre famille, décidé à en conter les joies et les malheurs au monde entier._

/

/

/

**I shall be released**

_They say ev'rything can be replaced,  
>Yet ev'ry distance is not near.<br>So I remember ev'ry face  
>Of ev'ry man who put me here.<br>I see my light come shining  
>From the west unto the east.<br>Any day now, any day now  
>I shall be released...<em>

/

/

/

Max glissa un bras sous les coussins en reniflant. Les reliefs de son dernier repas décoraient encore la table basse, dessinant les contours accidentés d'une ville grossière devant le téléviseur qui vomissait les images du câble dans le séjour. Lumières éteintes, rideaux tirés, la pièce exiguë laissait macérer ses relents de pizza et de bière dans l'humidité qui filtrait de l'extérieur en cette nuit de déluge estival. Le fracas de la pluie sur la ferraille rouillée des escaliers de secours se mêlait désormais aux dialogues affligeants de niaiserie du feuilleton qui avait envahi les ondes. Découragée, Max avait abandonné la télécommande à côté d'une cannette entamée, évaluant gravement la dose de courage qu'il lui faudrait déployer pour allonger le bras et s'emparer de la manette dans le fol espoir de dénicher une émission vaguement intéressante à cette heure tardive.

« Facile ? Tu crois que c'est facile d'élever un enfant seule ? Tu crois que c'est facile de cumuler trois jobs pour payer le loyer ? La vie n'est jamais facile ! »

Max soupira longuement, se redressa sur un coude et tendit la main. Après un instant de flottement où ses doigts restèrent suspendus à mi-hauteur sans qu'elle ne parvienne à choisir sa cible, elle referma le poing sur la canette pour la porter à ses lèvres et avaler une lampée de bière. Elle ne trouverait rien de mieux sur les autres chaînes à part une rediffusion de télé-réalité ou un porno médiocre, toute lutte contre la programmation arbitraire des dimanches soirs serait donc vaine. Ne restait plus alors qu'à abrutir la téléspectatrice : encore deux ou trois Buds et le soap mielleux de la 141 deviendrait le plus captivant des reportages.

« Laisse-moi au moins m'expliquer ! Ça ne peut pas finir comme ça ! »

Le rot qui s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de Max couvrit la réplique tout aussi poignante de la dénommée Margareth à qui son ingrat de petit-ami cherchait des noises depuis maintenant vingt minutes. Max avala les ultimes gouttes de sa boisson et s'écroula à plat ventre au fond du canapé en se frottant les yeux. Plus que quatre heures. Quatre heures à tenir avant de s'appliquer à retrouver forme humaine pour se rendre au bureau. Elle aurait dû le deviner. Elle aurait dû savoir que ce nouveau poste l'angoisserait au point de compter les verres et les secondes ; et la dernière chose dont Max avait besoin à la veille d'un tel événement, c'était bien de succomber aux insomnies.

« Maggie, écoute-moi ! Je t'aime ! »

— Mon dieu mais tuez-moi... souffla-t-elle, consternée.

— Ça peut se faire.

Max sursauta. Sur l'écran la haute silhouette de l'homme cagoulé s'agita, et alors qu'elle se ruait vers son arme en renversant cannettes et emballages vides dans un élan effréné, il se jeta sur elle en grognant. Le choc la propulsa contre le mur qui trembla sombrement, faisant frémir les rares cadres sur leur clou tordu tandis que Max s'effondrait dans un gémissement plaintif. Elle pointa le menton entre ses cheveux bouclés pour voir la crosse de son revolver dépasser de son étui sur la commode, presque à portée. Mais l'homme, à califourchon sur son dos, lui liait déjà les poignets dans le creux des reins. Une joue contre la moquette, la respiration haletante sous la pression de son agresseur, Max se démena de toutes ses maigres forces pour lui échapper alors qu'un mélange amer de haine et de panique se diluait dans ses veines à la vitesse affolante des battements de son cœur.

L'homme la mit debout sans ménagement, la tenant toujours fermement de sa main gantée de cuir pincée à son coude. En se contorsionnant Max parvint à lui asséner un coup de genou qui ne lui arracha qu'une exclamation amusée. Puis, à travers les fentes de son masque, elle vit ses prunelles grises luire en se plissant d'un sourire. Il la précipita alors vers le hall, laissant dans son sillage la télévision allumée, le carton à pizza éventré et les canettes défoncées. En boxer et débardeur, pieds nus dans les couloirs humides, mordant furieusement la paume qui étouffait ses cris, Max fut entraînée dans la nuit noire et délavée par l'orage. Et elle sut en franchissant le seuil qu'elle mourrait ce soir-là.

/

/

/

— En retard.

Il consultait sa montre pour la sixième fois en trente secondes. Deux de ses employés échangèrent un regard inquiet avant de se détourner prestement lorsqu'il leva le nez du cadran de sa Rolex en toc pour balayer des yeux l'open-space où chacun s'installait mollement à l'aube d'une nouvelle journée de dur labeur bureaucratique. Appuyé à la rambarde, la mine sombre et contrariée, il guettait l'entrée du haut de la plateforme et tendait le cou à chaque fois que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient à l'angle du vestibule du sixième étage. Mais il serait bientôt neuf heures et aucune frimousse inconnue n'était encore apparue à l'horizon. Attablés dans la salle de réunion attenante à la passerelle, scrutant avec appréhension les réactions de leur chef à travers la vitre, les quatre autres sous-fifres patientaient dans un silence religieux.

— Très bonne première impression, grommela le chef en quittant son poste d'observation pour s'asseoir finalement aux côtés de son équipe.

— Y'a peut-être eu un malentendu sur la date, essaya le cadet avec une grimace d'excuse, comme s'il se portait responsable des mauvaises manières de leur invitée.

Il le transperça de ses yeux d'un noir d'encre et le sourire timide du jeune homme glissa instantanément de ses lèvres.

— Elle a sûrement eu un empêchement, renchérit la brune.

— Elle a bien un portable, non ? s'impatienta-t-il. Un coup de fil n'a jamais tué personne.

— On devrait commencer, proposa la blonde. Retard ou pas, on a des affaires sur le feu.

Le président de l'assemblée se laissa aller contre le dossier de son siège, semblant analyser avec un grand sérieux l'éventualité de poursuivre sans plus attendre. Puis, après quelques secondes d'intense réflexion, il acquiesça avec gravité :

— Va chercher les autres.

La blonde s'exécuta. Ses talons hauts quittèrent la moquette pour l'acier galvanisé du ponceau, dévalèrent une volée de marches et rebroussèrent chemin après qu'elle ait appelé les deux traînards qui papotaient innocemment du côté de la machine à café. De retour aux bureaux le grand black à la carrure de déménageur ferma la porte derrière binoclarde replète et tous deux prirent place devant l'écran blanc alors qu'on distribuait les dossiers prioritaires. Confiant les rênes de la séance à la blonde, le chef lui fit signe de débuter l'exposé alors que les premières images défilaient sur les diapositives. Leur chargée de liaison eut tout juste le temps de leur fournir une brève introduction avant que leur joyeuse conférence ne soit avortée par trois coups secs contre le battant.

Dans un même mouvement les sept têtes se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu, un agent du secrétariat qui semblait particulièrement embarrassé de les déranger en plein meeting :

— Excusez-moi mais... vous avez vu Maxine Jameson ?

— Non, répondit le chef. Mais on aimerait bien.

— Pourquoi ? intervint l'adjoint.

— Pour rien, pour rien, assura le commis. Elle doit être en route.

L'homme fit mine de disparaître dans l'embrasure, apparemment pressé de mettre un terme à son irruption, mais le directeur de l'unité le retint en bondissant sur ses pieds :

— Vous n'arrivez pas à la contacter ?

— Non monsieur.

— Pas même chez elle ?

— Ça ne répond pas. Vous voulez que j'envoie quelqu'un ?

Il considéra de nouveau l'option avec un grand calme. Cette histoire ne lui disait rien qui vaille : on n'arrivait pas à la bourre à ce genre de rendez-vous. Et si par malheur la voiture ne démarrait pas, on téléphonait avant que la situation dégénère à ce point.

— Je vais y aller moi-même, déclara-t-il. L'un de vous m'accompagne. Vous pouvez continuer sans nous, vous nous raconterez dans l'avion.

Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'appartement 103 du 1129 South Scott Street pour trouver la porte ouverte, le téléviseur braillant, les restes du repas éparpillés dans le salon et le revolver de Maxine Jameson intact sur la commode, il sut qu'il n'aurait aucun besoin de prendre l'avion aujourd'hui.

— Morgan, murmura-t-il sans lâcher des yeux les vestiges de leur lutte. Dis à JJ qu'on a une enquête.

/

/

/

Les phalanges meurtries de Max se coincèrent une énième fois dans la grille rouillée du hublot. À bout de forces, cramponnée à l'encadrement poisseux de la petite ouverture ménagée dans la porte de sa prison, Max glissa le nez entre les mailles pour mieux scruter le fond du couloir obscur, en vain : l'homme n'avait plus daigné lui rendre visite après avoir tranché ses liens pour la larguer dans cette cave humide et puante. Peut-être avait-il mis les voiles, peut-être comptait-il la laisser crever dans ce trou, peut-être reviendrait-il la torturer. En attendant la sentence Max s'efforçait de trouver la faille qui lui permettrait de s'enfuir, mais les murs nus ne lui offraient aucune échappatoire, pas plus que la porte d'acier ne tremblait sur ses gonds. Et tous les « connard ! » du monde ne suffisaient pas à piquer la curiosité de son kidnappeur.

Elle effectua une énième ronde de cellule, les jambes flageolantes et la peau hérissée de chair de poule. Pourtant Max refusait de s'asseoir. Baisser les bras, se recroqueviller dans un coin... il n'y avait pas pire preuve de faiblesse à ses yeux. Elle savait que la soif diminuerait rapidement son énergie, que le froid du sous-sol aurait raison de sa petite tenue et qu'elle serait contrainte de dormir à un moment ou à un autre, mais tant qu'elle pouvait tenir debout Max ne montrerait aucun signe de fatigue, même si personne n'était là pour constater l'ampleur de sa bravoure et de sa persévérance.

Ses yeux se heurtaient aux mêmes parois ponctuées de moisissures, aux mêmes constellations de crottes de rat, aux mêmes flaques d'eau croupie, et Max avait la détestable sensation d'habiter cette caverne depuis des siècles. Tournant en rond dans sa cage, elle réfléchissait à plein régime. Qui était ce type qui semblait la connaître ? Pourquoi l'avait-il enlevée ? Pourquoi ce soir-là ? Et pour lui réserver quel sort ?

Des ennemis, elle en avait. Difficile de faire autrement dans la police. Difficile de faire autrement dans la vie. Mais si elle ignorait encore qui elle affrontait dans ce duel muet, elle espérait que quelqu'un serait là pour l'aider. Car dans sa position actuelle, Maxine ne pouvait que se dresser devant la lucarne et hurler, hurler, hurler jusqu'à ce que son bourreau revienne à la charge et la tue.

/

/

/

— Je vois pas ce que les fédéraux ont à voir là-dedans, c'est un enlèvement tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, opposa le commissaire Ryan.

Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds qui lui arrachèrent un haussement de sourcil innocent.

— Un banal enlèvement ? répéta-t-elle, scandalisée. Depuis quand les enlèvements sont banals ?

— Écoutez, ma p'tite dame...

— Non, _vous_, écoutez, coupa JJ en pointant vers lui un index menaçant alors que deux de ses hommes lançaient au commissaire un coup d'œil surpris. Une personne que nous allions engager aujourd'hui même a été kidnappée, et le directeur du Bureau réclame que nous nous en chargions.

— On parle pas de tueur en série, là, s'impatienta-t-il. Pourquoi vous auriez besoin d'un profil pour un cas aussi... classique ?

Elle sentit qu'il se retenait d'évoquer de nouveau la banalité du crime.

— Il ne s'agit pas de profilage, contra JJ. Il s'agit d'un de nos agents porté disparu.

— Je croyais qu'il y avait conflit d'intérêt dans ce genre de situation.

— On ne la connait pas encore.

— Mais le Bureau dépêche une équipe entière de profilers pour elle ?

— Vous voulez vraiment débattre de cette décision avec l'agent Strauss ?

Il roula des yeux :

— Rah puis merde, faites ce que vous voulez.

Ryan agita la main d'un geste agacé en grommelant quelque chose que JJ préféra ne pas entendre. Après un dernier regard mécontent, il tourna les talons pour promener sa brioche proéminente plus loin, faisant signe à ses hommes de le rejoindre afin qu'il puisse les mettre au courant des nouvelles directives à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes : dans la branche, on aimait guère se faire évincer d'une enquête en public, surtout par une petite blonde qui avait tout l'air d'une pimbêche.

Les employés de la brigade scientifique s'affairaient toujours à récolter des indices, bien que leurs fouilles minutieuses n'ait encore fourni aucun résultat probant. Informée de leurs recherches infructueuses par le responsable navré sur le chemin qui la ramenait à ses collègues, JJ prit note de leurs difficultés tout en lui assurant un délai supplémentaire pour y remédier, le temps que les derniers détails logistiques soient réglés. L'homme la remercia sans grand entrain, bougonnant que quatre jours supplémentaires à inspecter la moquette ne feraient pas pousser les preuves comme des champignons, et s'en retourna à la tâche la tête basse.

Dans le couloir l'équipe entière s'était réunie pour un compte-rendu improvisé : l'appel d'Hotchner au beau milieu de leur conférence les avait tous précipités sur place, abandonnant du même coup l'enquête secondaire choisie par JJ ; et dans le brouhaha des investigations leur petit groupe peinait à trouver le calme pour un premier plongeon dans le feu de l'action. Ils auraient pu retourner au QG, profiter du calme et de l'espace pour étudier les premières informations, mais il s'agissait d'un cas de force majeure. Il serait d'ailleurs plus commode de débuter les interrogatoires sans s'encombrer d'un détour par Quantico. Un coin de tapis ferait donc l'affaire.

— Le commissaire a donné son aval, annonça JJ. Même si ça pas été facile.

Hotch répondit d'un signe du menton.

— Rien sur la scène ? fit Rossi.

— Pas un cheveu et pas une empreinte pour le moment, déclara JJ. Mais vu l'état de l'appartement et les signes de lutte, on peut supposer que le ravisseur était un homme suffisamment fort pour maîtriser très vite une jeune femme entraînée.

Ils échangèrent un regard de connivence. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant : quand on s'attaquait à des gens de cette importance, on commettait rarement l'erreur de cracher sur la vaisselle.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on sait sur la victime ? demanda machinalement Morgan.

— Pas mal de choses, en fait, fit Reid. C'est l'avantage d'enquêter sur une future agent du FBI : les dossiers sont généralement bien fournis.

— Vingt-sept ans, veuve de Francis Jameson depuis un an, pas d'enfants, lut Prentiss. Son mari n'avait pas d'autres liens de parenté qu'un jeune frère, Marke. Francis est mort d'un cancer du sang. De son côté Maxine a une petite sœur et ses parents habitent dans le New Jersey.

— Je ne pense pas que ça ait un rapport avec sa vie familiale, dit Hotch.

Ils patientèrent, silencieux, tandis que leur chef se murait dans un silence caractéristique de ses réflexions douloureuses :

— Ça ne peut pas être un hasard si on l'a enlevée la nuit précédent son intégration dans l'équipe, expliqua-t-il.

— Elle a quitté la police de New York il y a trois semaines après avoir été contactée pour une place au FBI, continua Emily, le nez dans le feuillet. Rivalité ? Un collègue masculin qui supporterait mal de la voir mieux réussir que lui et qui aurait tenté de la mettre hors-jeu à cause de sa promotion ?

— Le gars qui est venu ici savait y faire, appuya JJ. Pas de traces d'effraction, aucun résidu analysable... ça peut très bien correspondre à un flic.

— Un flic qu'elle connaissait, renchérit Prentiss. Ce qui expliquerait que la porte n'ait pas été forcée : elle a très bien pu le laisser entrer en croyant qu'un collègue venait juste lui rendre une petite visite.

— C'est possible, admit Reid qui ne paraissait pourtant pas convaincu.

Le nez plissé, il observait les photos de Jameson sans les voir.

— Une autre idée ? fit Rossi.

— Je sais pas...

Puisqu'il ne semblait pas décidé à leur faire par de ses méditations, le débat reprit progressivement :

— On part sur cette piste, alors ? dit Morgan.

— On va se séparer, approuva Hotch. Essayons d'en apprendre le maximum sur les fréquentations de Maxine, dans sa vie privée comme professionnelle. Morgan, JJ et David, vous irez au poste de NY. Prentiss, Reid et moi on ira voir les parents. Mais d'abord j'aimerais avoir deux mots avec la concierge. Fais préparer le jet, JJ, on partira tous ensemble dans une heure, le temps presse.

— Oui, quatre-vingt dix pour-cents des femmes victimes de kidnapping sont tuées dans les premières trente-six heures de... commença Reid.

— Ça on va finir par le savoir, tête d'ampoule.

/

/

/

Elle n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle essayait désespérément de croire.

Mais ce type... Le souvenir de ses yeux d'un gris tranchant la hantait, pourtant Max n'y trouvait toujours aucun écho. Les rides au coin de ses paupières, ses sourcils broussailleux... à qui appartenaient ces traits si vaguement familiers qu'ils auraient tout aussi bien pu être ceux de George Clooney ? Et si elle s'était trompée, finalement ? Si elle n'avait pas été sa cible ? Si cet homme l'avait kidnappée au hasard de ses promenades, tout simplement parce qu'il avait entendu les murmures de la télévision se faufiler sous sa porte à une heure indue ? Si elle s'était seulement trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ?

Non. Il avait été bien trop direct, bien trop organisé pour n'être qu'un bandit de passage en manque de sensations fortes, guidé dans son appétit délirant par des bribes de feuilleton à l'eau de rose comme un loup flaire la brebis égarée. Maxine était armée, entraînée, elle savait se battre : n'importe quelle crapule de bas étage aurait reculé en voyant le revolver de sa victime sur le buffet. Son attitude prouvait bien qu'il l'avait traquée, guettée, prise au piège de manière à lui couper toute retraite. Peut-être l'avait-il observée de longues minutes avant de passer à l'attaque, s'assurant de la mettre hors d'état de nuire avant qu'elle n'ait pu atteindre son arme. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu forcer la serrure – mais elle admettait que l'alcool avait pu jouer un grand rôle sur son manque de réactivité.

Pourtant, aucun doute possible : celui qui avait fait ça savait qui il trouverait en ouvrant la porte. Il savait ce qu'il risquait en étant trop bruyant, peut-être savait-il aussi qu'elle aurait bu. Max ignorait encore à quel point il la connaissait, mais ces déductions sommaires lui confirmaient au moins qu'elle ne lui était pas étrangère. Paradoxalement, c'était une conclusion plutôt rassurante : cela signifiait qu'elle avait de grandes chances de le connaître également. Il figurait donc quelque part, dans un arbre généalogique, un carnet d'adresses ou un dossier d'arrestation. Quelque part où, elle l'espérait de tout son cœur, ses futurs copains du FBI ou ses anciens copains de la police fourraient vite leur nez.

/

/

/

— J'ai rien vu rien entendu !

— Calmez-vous madame, intima Hotchner. On a juste quelques questions à vous poser.

La vieille dame replète en peignoir s'agita fébrilement, un morceau de figure bouffie dans l'embrasure de sa porte.

— J'ai déjà tout dit à la police, répliqua-t-elle.

— On ne cherche pas les mêmes choses que la police, fit Morgan avec un sourire. Ça ne prendra qu'une minute.

Elle hésita longuement, entortillant nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux grisonnants échappés de sa charlotte autour d'un index boudiné. Puis, à contrecœur, la concierge s'écarta du passage et s'enfonça dans le vestibule, ce que les deux agents se permirent d'interpréter comme une invitation. L'hospitalité de leur hôte se borna pourtant au hall et Morgan dut s'écraser au possible pour fermer le battant dans leur dos alors que la dame se postait devant l'accès à la cuisine.

— Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire au sujet de Maxine Jameson ? lança Hotch.

— Je vous ai dit, j'ai déjà...

— Elle habitait l'immeuble depuis longtemps ? interrompit-il.

— Heu... Non. Quelques mois, huit ou neuf. Apparemment elle vivait dans une villa avant, mais elle avait plus assez d'argent pour la payer.

Maxine s'était probablement acharnée aussi longtemps que possible pour garder la maison qu'elle avait partagé avec son mari après son décès. En vain.

— Est-ce qu'elle vous a dit où elle habitait précisément avant ?

— Moi j'en sais rien, mais c'est surement dans le contrat de location.

— Elle n'est pas propriétaire ? s'étonna Morgan.

Même avec un seul revenu au lieu de deux, une ex-agent de police, veuve de surcroit aurait eu de quoi s'acheter un petit appartement comme celui-là. À moins que Francis Jameson ne lui ait rien légué à sa mort.

— Non, elle... Elle savait pas si elle resterait dans le coin.

— Très bien, fit Hotchner. Et vous lui parliez souvent ?

— Pas vraiment, répondit la concierge sur le ton de l'excuse, comme si elle regrettait maintenant de ne pas avoir davantage papoté avec la victime ; comme si leur proximité aurait pu empêcher que cette catastrophe se produise. Je lui donnais son courrier, des choses du genre. Elle était pas très bavarde.

— Est-ce qu'elle avait un comportement étrange, ou est-ce que les gens qu'elle fréquentait l'étaient ? demanda Hotch. Est-ce qu'elle revenait souvent avec des hommes, ou souvent avec le même ?

— Savez, je suis pas là pour les fliquer, dit-elle.

Mais il voyait bien à son regard fuyant qu'elle étudiait les habitudes des locataires du coin avec plus d'attention qu'elle ne voulait le faire croire, comme la grande majorité des gens de sa profession.

— Dans votre loge vous voyez tout de même qui entre et qui sort de l'immeuble, insista Hotch. Votre aide pourrait nous être très utile.

— Vraiment, j'voudrais bien, messieurs, fit la vieille dame. Elle est peut-être rentrée une ou deux fois avec un collègue en uniforme, mais généralement elle était plutôt du genre solitaire.

Hotchner échangea un coup d'œil avec Morgan. De toute évidence, ils ne tireraient rien de plus de la concierge en bigoudis.

— Très bien, répéta Hotch. Merci pour votre temps, madame.

— Merci, renchérit Morgan alors que son chef disparaissait déjà. Et surtout si quelque chose vous revient, n'hésitez pas à nous contacter.

Elle acquiesça vivement en les foutant dehors.

/

/

/

_They say ev'ry man needs protection,  
>They say ev'ry man must fall,<br>Yet I swear I see my reflection  
>Some place so high above this wall.<br>I see my light come shining  
>From the west unto the east.<br>Any day now, any day now  
>I shall be released...<em>

/

/

/

Elle s'était assise, finalement. L'idée que personne ne la voie rendre les armes la réconfortait à peine : c'était son propre regard face à cet abandon qui lui faisait honte. On lui avait toujours appris à tenir ses objectifs, à ne jamais renoncer. En s'effondrant contre ce mur, c'était des années d'éducation stricte et d'oppression parentale qui lui renvoyaient sa faiblesse en pleine poire. Que la cellule ne soit équipée d'aucune caméra capable de retransmettre la preuve de sa lâcheté au reste du monde n'y changeait finalement pas grand chose.

La soif commençait à se faire aussi pressante que le froid. L'humidité ambiante laissait supposer que la planque était enfouie plusieurs mètres sous terre, et le rond de lumière dessiné par l'ampoule grésillante à travers le hublot ne lui permettait pas d'évaluer l'heure. Max ignorait depuis combien de temps elle guettait le moindre bruissement, à l'affût, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans le silence gluant de la cave. Elle ignorait combien de temps elle résisterait encore à la morsure sèche de l'air sur sa gorge, à la lourdeur de sa langue, à la sensation détestable qu'elle avalait du sable à chaque déglutition. Elle tentait de ne pas y songer, mais à quoi d'autre penser ?

Qui était ce gars ? Pas la moindre idée. Comment sortir ? Elle doutait que ce soit possible, quand bien même elle forcerait la porte par un merveilleux prodige. Compter sur qui pour la sauver ? La liste était courte. Le pire, sans doute, c'était la facilité avec laquelle la résignation avait succédé à la colère. Max avait sincèrement cru qu'elle serait capable de vociférer, de griffer, de lutter jusqu'à user la patience de son tortionnaire, mais malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde sa piteuse condition physique s'était vite rappelée à elle. Épuisée par sa nuit blanche, étourdie par l'ivresse, frigorifiée, terrifiée... peut-être n'avait-elle pas d'autre choix que de s'écrouler pour reprendre doucement son souffle.

Ou peut-être se cherchait-elle seulement une excuse parfaite pour garder le cul par-terre. Peut-être devrait-elle se relever. Rien qu'une dernière fois.

/

/

/

— Messieurs dames, bonjour, lança Morgan.

Le capitaine vint les accueillir précipitamment, alerté par un subordonné qui lorgnait leurs invités avec malveillance. New York, New York... Sa méfiance, sa brutalité, son aversion envers les autorités fédérales... La dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus ici, que s'était-il passé, déjà ? Ah oui, un terroriste avait essayé de faire péter Hotch dans sa voiture de fonction. Que de doux souvenirs.

— Qu'est-ce que... commença le capitaine.

Un certain Turner, d'après le scratch à sa poche de poitrine.

— Bonjour, je suis l'agent Jareau, fit JJ en lui serrant la main. Voici les agents Rossi et Morgan, FBI.

— Le FBI ? s'exclama Turner.

— Oui, je vous ai appelé il y a une heure pour vous prévenir de notre arrivée, insista JJ.

— Y'a eu un malentendu, alors. On n'a pas besoin de vous pour...

— On n'est pas là pour prendre en charge une de vos affaires, assura Rossi. On enquête sur la disparition de Maxine Jameson.

Il fit mine d'extirper la photo de la victime du dossier, mais le capitaine ne retint d'un geste de la main, la bouche entrouverte par la stupéfaction.

— Elle a disparu ? souffla-t-il.

— Hier soir, approuva Morgan. Ou très tôt dans la matinée.

— Vous avez une idée de ce qui aurait pu lui arriver ?,rebondit Rossi.

— Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? répliqua Turner avec une agressivité impromptue.

Les trois agents échangèrent un regard. Pressentant qu'ils en avaient pour un moment, Rossi relança :

— On peut parler en privé ?

Turner balaya l'open-space des yeux, captant au passage les prunelles d'une dizaine d'hommes en uniforme de la NYPD dont les mines toutes plus hostiles les unes que les autres restaient tournées dans leur direction. Rien que dans cet échantillon tout en muscles et en testostérone, ils dénombraient déjà quinze candidats ayant la tête de l'emploi « Kidnappons ma salope de collègue parce qu'elle a commis l'affront d'être meilleure que moi ». Pourtant, même si la facilité du préjugé était séduisante, ils savaient qu'il leur faudrait être plus convaincants pour inculper un honorable policier new yorkais de l'enlèvement d'une future agent du FBI.

Turner les guida en traînant les pieds jusqu'à son bureau dont il ferma la porte et baissa les rideaux. Mais le capitaine ne leur offrit ni une chaise ni un café. Ah oui, vraiment, cette ambiance leur avait manqué.

— Sans vouloir être malpoli... fit Turner. Est-ce que je dois prendre votre venue comme une accusation ?

— On se détend, répondit Rossi. On n'accuse personne, on cherche simplement des pistes. On a de bonnes raisons de croire que le ravisseur aurait un lien direct avec la vie professionnelle de Maxine Jameson.

— Et pourquoi ça ?

— Être promu au FBI sans avoir rien demandé, c'est pas banal pour un flic déjà bien installé, dit Morgan.

— Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

— J'étais flic à Chicago.

Un ange passa.

— Et vous croyez qu'un gars ici aurait pu faire ça ? ricana Turner lorsqu'il se fut remis de la surprise.

— À vous de nous le dire.

— Mes hommes sont pas tous irréprochables, admit-il, l'air sombre. Mais ils savent ce qu'on attend d'eux. « Protéger et servir », hein ? Ils font leur boulot. Y'en a pas un qui irait kidnapper une camarade sous prétexte qu'elle crache dans la soupe.

Rossi arqua un sourcil étonné, ce que Turner ne sembla pas remarquer. Si le responsable de l'équipe lui-même voyait dans la reconversion de Maxine une véritable trahison, les policiers du coin n'étaient peut-être pas aussi dévoués et tolérants qu'il ne le prétendait. Cette office avait tout l'air d'entretenir un environnement tendu et oppressant propice au genre de coup-bas dont Jameson avait été victime.

— Laissez-nous en juger par nous-même, fit Rossi.

— Écoutez, on a un travail à faire ici, des enquêtes en cours, des meurtres à tour de bras et des cambriolages à n'en plus finir, siffla Turner, mécontent. Je peux pas me permettre de retenir dix hommes au poste sous prétexte que vous les soupçonnez d'une connerie pareille.

Dix, hein ? Si Turner estimait que seuls dix flics sur son effectif total étaient susceptibles de punir Maxine pour avoir craché dans la soupe, voilà qui affinerait considérablement leurs recherches.

— On en aura pas pour longtemps, assura Morgan. De toute façon s'ils n'ont effectivement rien à voir là-dedans recueillir leurs alibis devrait être rapide.

— Vous avez idée des répercussions que ça va avoir sur tout le département ? s'impatienta Turner, les poings fermés sur le sous-main. Quelle image ça va donner si on apprend que vous suspectez mes gars d'avoir enlevé leur ex-collègue ?

— Et quelle image ça va donner si on apprend que le capitaine en charge de ces gars a refusé de coopérer à une enquête fédérale visant à retrouver une ex-employée ?

Turner fusilla Rossi du regard, mâchoires serrées et tempes palpitantes. Si sa première réaction face à la disparition de Jameson avait paru sincère, s'il s'inquiétait honnêtement de son sort, il était désormais évident que sa réputation était revenue en tête de ses préoccupations. Un changement qui n'avait malheureusement rien de surprenant quand on passait de la simple information « Votre agent s'est envolée » à la suspicion « Un autre de vos agents est responsable ». Turner savait pourtant qu'il n'avait d'autre alternative que la collaboration : s'il n'acceptait pas de plein gré que le FBI interroge son équipe, le FBI reviendrait avec un mandat du juge le plus proche dans moins d'une heure. Et alors il pourrait effectivement se faire du souci pour l'image de la boite.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? finit-il par bougonner.

Morgan se retint de paraître trop satisfait.

— Si Maxine avait des frictions avec certains de ses coéquipiers en particulier, nous aimerions connaître leurs noms, dit-il. Il peut s'agir de toutes petites tensions, mais focalisez-vous surtout sur celles qui seraient apparues depuis que la nouvelle de sa mutation au BAU s'est répandue.

— Et après ?

— Offrez-nous quelques minutes pour nous entretenir avec eux, fit Rossi. Nous nous efforcerons d'interférer le moins possible dans vos affaires en cours.

Turner lui renvoya un coup d'œil noir qui signifiait clairement que c'était trop tard.

/

/

/

Non. C'était trop dur. Elle ne pouvait plus...

Maxine s'adossa au mur du fond, les bras croisés dans le bas du dos pour soulager la douleur lancinante qui se propageait de sa nuque à ses pieds nus. Ses genoux s'entrechoquaient violemment, ses jambes manquant de ployer sous son propre poids à chaque mouvement trop brusque, et elle devait fermer les yeux pour ne pas succomber aux vertiges. La soif avait gagné son corps tout entier. Sa bouche lui semblait désormais si aride qu'elle croyait sentir ses gencives se craqueler sous son souffle tranchant. Elle aurait voulu avaler sa salive pour soulager la brûlure de ses joues, pour apaiser sa gorge ensanglantée et ses lèvres gercées, mais même ce maigre réconfort lui était maintenant interdit. Alors Maxine scrutait les nappes d'eau stagnante avec envie, résistant à la tentation de leurs reflets changeants dans le faisceau lumineux, sachant pertinemment que son organisme affaibli accueillerait ces quelques gouttes aussi chaleureusement qu'une balle dans le bide.

Mais c'était tellement dur. Tellement dur de ne pas s'endormir, tellement dur de se tenir debout au cas où l'homme reparaisse, au cas où quelqu'un vienne pour constater son acharnement, sa force, sa détermination. Tellement dur de ne pas ramper et laper les filets de liquide brunâtre où se mélangeaient tant de cochonneries qu'elle préférait ne pas y songer.

Et alors Maxine bénit ses penchants pour la bière et sa vessie à toute épreuve ; et remercia l'angoisse de l'avoir retenue jusque là. Tandis que son bas-ventre commençait à la chatouiller désagréablement, cette opportunité inespérée manqua de la faire pleurer de joie. Oh ça ne lui plaisait pas, non, pas du tout ; et elle hésiterait sûrement encore de longues minutes avant de s'y résoudre. Mais savoir qu'une échappatoire était encore envisageable, savoir qu'elle ne mourrait pas de soif dans les deux prochaines heures, ça avait de quoi réchauffer le cœur. Et à côté d'une flaque pleine de microbes, ça ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal.

/

/

/

Hotchner toqua sèchement et s'écarta, dégainant déjà sa plaque alors que de petits pas pressés approchaient. La porte s'ouvrit sur le visage émacié d'une femme chétive d'une soixantaine d'années qui, les yeux écarquillés, dévisageait les trois inconnus avec autant de crainte que de stupéfaction :

— Oui ?

— Madame Lewis ?

— C'est pour quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix flutée où perçait de plus en plus de frayeur.

— Désolé de vous importuner, madame. Je suis l'agent Hotchner du FBI. Voici l'agent Prentiss – elle la salua d'un hochement de menton – et le docteur Reid – il lui adressa un coucou par-dessus l'épaule de son supérieur.

— Qu'est-ce que le FBI...

— On aurait quelques questions à vous poser.

Une autre paire de pieds martela le carrelage de l'entrée, cette fois avec bien plus de force et de détermination. Paul Lewis apparut dans l'encadrement derrière sa femme qui le suppliait du regard.

— C'est à quel propos ? fit M. Lewis.

— À propos de votre fille Maxine, dit Hotch.

— Oh mon Dieu, lâcha Mary. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

— Calme-toi, lui intima son mari qui ne détournait plus ses yeux graves d'Hotchner. Entrez, entrez.

Ils les firent installer dans le salon. L'endroit semblait trop propre, trop bien rangé, presque déjà en deuil avec ses tableaux bibliques et ses croix d'ivoire. Les parents de Maxine eux-même, lui dans son pull à col en v et chemise amidonnée, elle dans son cardigan pure laine et sa jupe droite, paraissaient trop présentables pour un couple surpris un lundi matin dans leur routine de retraités. Plus Hotch y réfléchissait, plus y estimait que l'horreur de Mary Lewis collait mal à l'image d'élégance et de distinction que leur maison entière renvoyait.

— S'il vous plaît... pria Mary. Dites-nous que...

— Maxine a été kidnappée cette nuit à son appartement de Washington, déclara Hotchner.

— Oh mon Dieu, répéta-t-elle.

Hotch échangea un coup d'œil avec ses agents. Elle paraissait anéantie, mais pas étonnée. À croire qu'elle s'était attendue depuis des années à ce que quelqu'un vienne lui annoncer que sa petite Max avait été enlevée, violée, torturée ou tuée. Ce qui n'était pas franchement pertinent venant de la mère d'une flic new yorkaise qui avait depuis longtemps évalué le risque d'un tel métier sur son petit bébé.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Paul.

Lui avait tout l'air de se foutre de sa disparition comme des résultats du Keno. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas trouvé dans le dossier de Maxine de lourds antécédents de fugues ou autres désobéissances qui auraient pu accoutumer son père à pareilles escapades. Il était cependant trop tôt pour juger du comportement de M. et Mme. Lewis : il se pouvait que le vieil homme cache sa détresse par fierté, la réaction des proches face à ce genre de nouvelle n'était pas universelle.

— Maxine devait intégrer notre équipe ce matin même, expliqua Prentiss. Mais elle n'est jamais venue au rendez-vous. En allant chez elle nous avons trouvé des traces de lutte et Maxine n'était plus là.

— Vous avez une idée de qui aurait pu faire ça ? fit Paul.

— Vous ne vous demandez pas pourquoi ? lança Reid.

Hotch lui décocha un coup d'œil réprobateur. À quoi il jouait, celui-là ? Les Lewis n'agissaient peut-être pas comme les parents aimants et inquiets que tout enfant aurait aimé avoir, mais depuis quand on accusait d'emblée la famille de la victime de poser les mauvaises questions ? Pourquoi ne pas leur annoncer tout de suite qu'ils étaient jugés complices de sa disparition ?

— Pourquoi ? cracha Paul qui l'observait avec mépris. Ça fait cinq ans que Maxine bosse pour la police, mon petit. Avec tous les criminels qu'elle a envoyés en prison, le « pourquoi » est plutôt évident. Je n'ose même pas imaginer combien de frères ou de camarades de gangs seraient ravis de le lui faire payer.

Reid esquissa une grimace à mi-chemin entre l'excuse et la contrariété. « Mon petit », encore une remarque qui allait lui rester en travers de la gorge...

— En fait, Monsieur Lewis, reprit Prentiss. On se disait que peut-être vous pourriez nous aider à découvrir qui a fait ça.

— On n'a plus vu Maxine depuis qu'elle s'est mariée à ce Jameson, répliqua-t-il. Ça fait maintenant quatre ans.

— Peut-on savoir pourquoi vous avez coupé les ponts ? osa Hotch.

— Quel rapport ça a avec son kidnapping ? souffla Mary.

— Je ne connais pas les malfrats qui pourraient vouloir se venger de Max, fit Paul en ignorant superbement Hotchner, approuvant de ce fait la défiance de sa femme.

— Monsieur Lewis, insista Reid. Il y a quatre-vingt dix pour-cents de risques pour que Maxine soit tuée par son ravisseur dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures.

— Oh mon Dieu, hoqueta Mary derechef, qui paraissait enfin tomber des nues.

— Reid... menaça Hotchner, sourcils froncés.

— Si vous savez quelque chose, continua Reid comme si de rien n'était, si elle vous a parlé de quelqu'un qui pourrait lui reprocher quoi que ce soit, qu'il s'agisse de son travail, de son mariage ou de ses amis, il faut que nous le sachions...

— Je vous ai dit que je n'avais pas parlé à ma fille depuis quatre ans !

Non, il avait dit qu'ils n'avaient plus vu Maxine depuis qu'elle avait épousé Francis. Pourquoi Mary n'était-elle plus impliquée, tout à coup ?

— Eh bien peut-être que si vous lui aviez parlé, vous auriez une idée de... commença Reid avec agressivité.

— Reid, ça suffit maintenant, trancha Hotch, dangereux.

Le jeune docteur le fixa longuement, les yeux brûlants, les joues rosies par la colère. Imperturbable, Hotch continua à le toiser avec force et fermeté, espérant de tout son cœur que cela suffise à le faire taire avant que la situation ne dégénère vraiment. Reid finit par croiser les bras sur le torse et s'enfoncer dans les coussins, la mine boudeuse. On voyait presque de la fumée lui sortir des oreilles.

— Désolée de vous avoir dérangés, dit Prentiss en se levant, présumant qu'après le coup d'éclat de leur collègue les parents de Maxine seraient moins disposés que jamais à les aider.

Hotchner l'imita, Reid avec un peu de retard, et les trois agents se tinrent debout face aux Lewis qui les étudiaient d'un drôle d'air.

— Si quelque chose vous revient, ou si vous souhaitez seulement prendre connaissance de l'avancement de l'enquête, n'hésitez pas à nous appeler, fit Hotch en déposant sa carte de visite sur la table basse.

Alors qu'ils prenaient le chemin de la sortie Mary bondit sur ses pieds pour les raccompagner, insensible à l'opposition criante de son mari. De sa démarche dandinante, elle vint leur ouvrir la porte alors que le bruit des semelles de Paul s'éloignait déjà vers la cuisine. Hotch et Prentiss lui serrèrent poliment la main et s'en retournèrent à leur voiture aux vitres fumées tandis que Reid se faufilait par l'embrasure sans le plus petit au revoir. Alors Mary le retint par la manche et planta ses prunelles vertes dans les siennes. Il constata subitement la familiarité de cette prière, la force de ce regard : les mêmes puits de lumière sauvage que celles de Maxine sur la photo qui accompagnait chaque copie de son dossier.

— S'il vous plaît, docteur Reid, sanglota-t-elle, désespérée. Retrouvez-la.

D'abord abasourdi, Reid acquiesça finalement avec solennité. Mary le relâcha, le regarda dévaler les marches du perron et verrouilla le battant dès que les trois agents disparurent derrière le verre noir.

— On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris ? lâcha Hotch en mettant le contact.

Assis sur la banquette arrière Reid détaillait le pavillon de banlieue parfaitement entretenu des Lewis sans prêter attention aux réprimandes de son supérieur. Il avait clairement perçu que la perspective du traitement qui serait infligé à Maxine s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas de lui mettre la main dessus avait totalement bousculé Mary, à croire que jusque là les circonstances n'avaient rien eu de catastrophiques pour elle. Et Paul avait à de nombreuses reprises prononcés des mots très spécifiques dont il n'avait probablement toujours pas saisi la maladresse.

Les parents de Maxine semblaient néanmoins très détachés des événements, presque... blasés. Durant un bref et vertigineux instant, il avait cru se retrouver face à sa propre mère après ses pires crises, lorsque les médicaments l'assommaient au point de ne plus le reconnaître. Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'image de Diana si un jour Hotch et Prentiss se rendaient à l'hôpital psychiatrique de Vegas pour lui apprendre que son fils avait été enlevé. Il était pratiquement certain que le même vide serait passé sur ses traits.

Qu'avait de si terrible ce Francis Jameson pour convaincre Paul de cesser tout contact avec sa fille – puisque sa déclaration enflammée avait laissé entendre que Mary continuait elle à entretenir une relation plus ou moins saine ? Qu'est-ce qui justifiait qu'on abandonne son enfant et qu'on s'autorise à traiter ainsi les gens qui tentaient de la secourir ?

— Reid ? appela Hotch.

— Désolé, je... Je les trouve juste... très peu expressifs.

Hotchner soupira en démarrant.

— Ils ne sont peut-être pas parfaits, dit-il. Et ils ont l'air d'avoir eu de petits différends avec Maxine. Mais ça n'est pas une raison pour leur sauter au cou. C'est assez pénible comme ça.

— Ouais, je sais, répliqua-t-il. J'ai dit que j'étais désolé.

Hotchner et Prentiss échangèrent un regard qu'il n'eut aucun mal à capter du coin de l'œil.

— En tout cas on n'aura pas appris grand chose, constata Emily. J'ai pas l'impression qu'on va pouvoir tirer une piste de ce côté-là.

— Mary nous appellera, assura Reid.

Et personne n'osa le contredire.

/

/

/

Elle atteignait le point de non-retour. Elle savait très bien que si elle ne s'y résignait pas maintenant ses dernières forces la quitteraient définitivement, et elle frôlerait le coma avant d'avoir pu prouver quoi que ce soit à ce kidnappeur masqué. Elle remonta alors prestement sa petite culotte et s'assit en tailleur, dos à la porte, devant le résultat d'une soirée de beuverie. Elle considéra très sérieusement l'option, pesant le pour et le contre. D'un côté, c'était abominablement dégradant, honteux et répugnant, tant et si bien que la simple idée de se flairer ça d'un peu trop près lui collait la nausée. D'un autre côté, si on oubliait le fait qu'elle se soit soulagée à même le sol, l'urée était stérile, et donc de loin moins nocive pour son métabolisme que les autres ressources à disposition.

Elle se demandait plus que jamais pourquoi aucun appareil n'avait été prévu pour enregistrer et retransmettre sa déchéance : qu'est-ce que ce malade pouvait bien trouver de jouissif à la détenir dans cette cave s'il ne la voyait même pas faire les cent pas, manquer de s'évanouir et réfléchir posément à l'éventualité de boire sa propre urine pour pallier à la soif maladive qui ne tarderait plus à l'abattre ? Quelle satisfaction tirait-il de son crime s'il n'assistait même pas à ses incroyables résultats ? Regarder une ex-flic lécher sa pisse, ça valait pourtant le détour.

Peut-être s'en moquait-il. Peut-être se fichait-il bien de réaliser à quel point sa séquestration l'affaiblissait aussi bien sur le plan physique que mental. Peut-être travaillait-il à la suite des festivités, peut-être son trip se limitait-il à s'introduire chez elle pour la traîner ici. Peut-être que s'amuser des extrémités avilissantes auquel sa prisonnière était contrainte ne faisait ni partie de son plan ni de ses lubies. Et l'espoir que cet homme ne s'intéresse pas plus à sa révolte qu'à ses efforts embarrassants pour résister rassurait infiniment Maxine, car si cela n'enlevait rien au dégoût et à la bassesse de sa résolution, elle pouvait se consoler en se disant que personne ne serait là pour y assister.

Et surtout que personne ne serait là pour en user sur elle comme la plus abjecte et dégradante torture psychologique dont on pouvait souffrir. Même si dans l'intimité de son esprit, la morale et la bienséance se chargeraient de la lui infliger.

Maxine prit une profonde inspiration qui la lacéra de la langue aux poumons. Elle sut alors que témoin ou pas, gêne ou non, elle n'avait plus le choix. Désemparée, elle appuya ses paumes au béton humide et s'inclina en avant jusqu'à ce que son nez effleure presque la surface jaunâtre de la flaque. Elle bloqua son souffle, entrouvrit la bouche et tenta d'oublier ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

/

/

/

— Où étiez-vous hier soir ? demanda Rossi.

— Chez moi.

— Au ciné avec ma femme et mes gosses.

— Au resto.

— Chez moi.

— Au bowling.

— Chez moi.

— Est-ce que quelqu'un peut confirmer que vous étiez bien là-bas ? fit Morgan.

— Mon voisin.

— Ma femme, mes gosses, le gars qui nous a vendus les billets. Tenez, j'ai peut-être même les tickets dans ma poches. Les voilà.

— Le patron du resto et les cinq serveurs. Plus une dizaine de clients.

— Ma concierge.

— Les potes que j'ai laminés avec trois strikes.

Le dernier hésita avant de répondre : « Non. »

C'était le septième officier de la NYPD qu'ils interrogeaient, et le premier à ne pas chercher une seule seconde à se défendre contre l'attaque à peine voilée du FBI. Il semblait très peu concerné par les accusations qui pèseraient sur lui s'il n'y avait effectivement personne dans son entourage proche ou lointain capable de valider son alibi, il semblait d'ailleurs très peu concerné par l'enlèvement de Maxine Jameson tout court. Non que ses collègues aient fait preuve de beaucoup plus de pitié à son égard, en fait...

— Mais encore ? insista Morgan.

— Quoi ? J'étais chez moi, tout seul, à regarder la télé. Y a personne pour en témoigner. Ça fait donc de moi le coupable ?

— Personne ne vous accuse encore de quoi que ce soit, sergent Dennis, prétendit Rossi.

Sa remarque arracha au policier un rire jaune alors qu'il se massait la paume droite d'un geste distrait :

— _Encore_ ? répéta-t-il.

— Quel genre de relations entreteniez-vous avec Maxine ? questionna JJ.

Elle aussi avait noté les gants de cuir qu'il conservait malgré la chaleur moite des locaux. Il avait été rappelé durant une ronde à moto, il était donc trop tôt pour en déduire quelque chose, mais la suspicion grandissait de seconde en seconde.

— Comme tout le monde ici.

— C'est pas vraiment une réponse, ça, railla Morgan.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ?

— Le rapport professionnel que le capitaine Turner nous a transmis à propos de Jameson faisait état de plusieurs « tentatives » de partenariat avec vous, lut JJ. Pourquoi « tentatives » ?

— Parce qu'on pouvait pas se piffer, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire mielleux particulièrement détestable.

Morgan arqua un sourcil en se penchant sur la table. Le capitaine leur avait gracieusement prêté son bureau pendant qu'il retrouvait le procureur général pour débattre d'une sombre histoire de trafic de drogue. Il ne s'agissait pas encore d'une salle d'examen, mais ça en avait tout l'air : les stores toujours baissés, le verrou enclenché, Dennis ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil alarmés à la porte comme s'il priait que l'un de ses camarades la force d'un revers d'épaule pour le tirer de ce bourbier. Il n'avait vraiment, vraiment pas l'air à l'aise à le voir se frotter machinalement la main dans un tic nerveux ; et malgré l'expression suffisante qui flottait sur ses traits burinés par le soleil, marques de ses nombreuses patrouilles dans les rues new yorkaises, il paraissait tendu. Il sentait que le piège se refermait sur lui, et que si on ne le menottait pas encore à la table sous la vitre sans tain, ça n'était pas l'envie qui manquait aux trois agents qui tournoyaient autour de lui comme des vautours autour d'un cadavre.

— Nous mettre dans la même voiture c'était l'engueulade assurée, reprit-il. Le capitaine voulait éviter qu'on s'entretue avant d'arriver sur la scène de crime.

— Et on peut savoir pourquoi vous ne pouviez pas... vous piffer ? fit Rossi.

— J'en sais rien, rétorqua Dennis, toujours affublé de son ignoble sourire aussi faux que tordu. Ça devait être viscéral.

JJ écarquilla les yeux d'une façon qui criait presque « Mince alors, vous savez ce que « viscéral » veut dire ! ».

— Et vous ne pouviez pas vous piffer au point d'être jaloux l'un de l'autre ? renchérit Morgan. Au point que, par exemple, vous ressentiez le besoin de le lui faire payer si elle recevait une promotion et vous non ?

Les petits yeux gris de Dennis se plissèrent de mépris alors que ses doigts s'aventuraient de nouveau vers sa main, mais Morgan s'assit en face de lui et demeura stoïque.

— Je l'ai pas kidnappée, déclara-t-il. Mais très honnêtement, le gars qui a fait ça, je lui dois une fière chandelle.

Morgan se laissa aller contre le dossier, toisant Dennis avec circonspection, le menton légèrement relevé.

— Merci pour votre patience, sergent Dennis, intervint finalement Rossi. On vous recontactera très, très certainement.

— Au plaisir, siffla-t-il en se relevant sèchement avant de dépasser JJ qui lui ouvrait la porte.

Quand le battant claqua dans son sillage, un silence de plomb tomba sur le bureau. Puis, sans même avoir besoin d'une quelconque concertation, Morgan dégaina son téléphone et contacta leur analyste restée au QG :

— Garcia ?

— Oui mon canard en sucre ?

— Tu peux faire une recherche pour nous ?

— Je ne vis que pour ça.

— Alors trouve-nous tout ce que tu peux sur Frank Dennis, sergent au poste central de la NYPD.

— C'est comme si c'était fait !

— Merci beauté.

Il raccrocha, glissa son portable dans sa poche et échangea un regard de connivence avec JJ et Rossi.

— Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que Maxine devait se sentir aimée dans le coin, constata Jennifer.

— Et qu'on a l'embarras du choix question enflures misogynes et prétentieuses, compléta Morgan en soupirant.

/

/

/

_Standing next to me in this lonely crowd  
>Is a man who swears he's not to blame.<br>All day long I hear him shout so loud,  
>Crying out that he was framed.<br>I see my light come shining  
>From the west unto the east.<br>Any day now, any day now  
>I shall be released...<em>

/

/

/

Ça allait à peine mieux. Elle avait noté une brève amélioration après les premières minutes, le temps que son estomac assimile sa maigre récompense à tant de sacrifices idéologiques. Le goût infect restait tatoué sur sa langue, ravivé à chaque déglutition, propagé à chaque expiration jusque dans ses narines, lui rappelant sans cesse à quoi elle avait été réduite dans le vain espoir de grappiller quelques minutes de conscience inutile. Mais en vérité, plus que l'odeur prenante ou le dégoût, c'était sa propre image qui la rendait nauséeuse. Se revoir ainsi, agenouillée par-terre, le visage sale, les doigts sanglants, les cheveux en bataille, retenant sa respiration pour ne pas percevoir les relents qui envahissaient la cellule...

Rien qu'une bête, rien qu'un chien dégustant sa propre merde comme le plus délicieux des en-cas. Si quelqu'un apprenait un jour que la forte, la courageuse Maxine Jameson avait avalé des lampées d'urine aussi avidement qu'on vide une bouteille d'eau fraîche au retour d'une randonnée ensoleillée, elle n'était pas certaine d'y survivre. Oh bien sûr on lui accorderait des circonstances atténuantes : n'avaient-ils pas finalement excusé les pauvres rescapés d'un crash aérien quand ils avaient dû grignoter les corps mutilés de leurs amis pour combattre la faim et le froid ? N'existait-il pas un stade d'horreur où les bonnes manières et la propagande religieuse s'effondraient purement et simplement devant des impératifs primaires tels que subvenir à des besoins vitaux ? Qui pourrait donc en vouloir à Maxine ?

Personne. Personne à par elle-même. Elle qui éprouvait autant de répugnance que de honte à l'idée d'en être arrivée là, même si elle savait qu'on ne lui avait pas offert d'autre alternative. Elle qui malgré l'urgence de la situation continuait à espérer qu'elle découvrirait vite une meilleure solution avant qu'elle ne doive songer à se sustenter. Elle qui commençait à réaliser que personne à part la petite voix de sa bonne conduite ne lui reprocherait jamais son comportement, parce que personne d'autre n'existerait plus pour elle. Elle qui commençait à comprendre que jamais personne n'apprendrait le récit déplaisant de son alimentation en captivité, parce qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais la lumière du jour.

Elle qui commençait à craindre que son bourreau la laisse se dévorer jusqu'à l'os avant de mourir de folie dans une flaque de sang.

/

/

/

Revenus bredouilles de leur charmant entretien avec les Lewis, Hotch, Reid et Prentiss rejoignirent le reste de l'équipe au domicile d'un certain Frank Dennis dont Garcia leur avait transmis les coordonnées. L'officier était typiquement le suspect désigné qu'ils recherchaient, et même si cela n'enchantait guère Reid qui tirait toujours la tronche, l'ombre d'un soulagement pointait à l'horizon alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de son appartement. Il leur faudrait davantage de preuves avant de pouvoir réclamer un mandat les autorisant à pénétrer chez lui, ils priaient donc pour que les gens des alentours leur fournissent des indices exploitables.

Frank Dennis résidait au sud de Soho dans un immeuble plutôt chic. Sa vie de célibataire endurci lui avait permis d'engranger de solides économies dont il profitait en solo, s'autorisant ainsi quelques écarts amplement mérités tels qu'une voiture de sport qui ne quittait que rarement le garage et des billets première classe en direction de Cuba chaque été depuis trois ans. Élevé par un père abusif et une mère renfermée, il avait quitté le nid à dix-sept ans, été inculpé de plusieurs délits mineurs et avait finalement regagné ses galons en travaillant auprès d'une association humanitaire afin de pouvoir intégrer l'école de police de New York. Rien dans ce rapport ne témoignait d'une quelconque tendance à kidnapper ses collègues de bureau.

Rossi et Prentiss interrogeaient la concierge. Hotch avait toqué chez le voisin de gauche, au troisième étage, et JJ s'occupait de celui de droite. Appuyé au rebord de la fenêtre qui ouvrait sur la rampe de l'escalier de secours au bout du couloir, Reid épluchait pour la onzième fois le dossier de Maxine, sans cesse retenu par les mêmes phrases, les mêmes photos, la même supplique dans les yeux verts de sa future équipière qui, pour il ne savait quelle mystérieuse raison, semblait s'adresser personnellement à lui dans sa quête frénétique de liberté.

— Tu devrais arrêter de la fixer comme ça.

Reid sursauta lorsque Morgan parvint à sa hauteur. Puis, indifférent, il retourna à sa contemplation sans même s'inquiéter du fondement d'une telle déclaration.

— Elle ressemblera sûrement plus à ça quand on la retrouvera, termina Morgan.

Mais il sut tout de suite que c'était la pire chose à dire. Se retenant de se taper la tête contre un mur pour se punir d'une gaucherie aussi cruelle, il se mordit la joue en voyant les sourcils de Reid se froncer davantage dans une expression consternée alors que ses pupilles se voilaient. Il ignorait pourquoi ce cas lui tenait tant à cœur, il doutait même que Reid détienne lui-même la réponse, mais cela importait peu de toute façon.

— Eh, ça va ? osa-t-il.

— Pas trop, non, répondit Reid avec un sourire triste.

— On va la ramener, tu sais ?

— Oui. Oui, je sais...

Ils restèrent muets durant de longues secondes alors que les voix étouffées de leurs collègues leur revenaient du corridor. Morgan cherchait désespérément de quoi lui changer les idées, le faire rire, le détendre ; mais rien ne venait. Il croyait comprendre, en fin de compte : cette jeune femme, même s'ils ne la connaissaient pas, faisait partie de l'équipe. Si eux ne mettait pas tout en œuvre pour la secourir, personne ne le ferait, personne ne s'inquiéterait même de sa disparition. Ça lui brisait le cœur à lui aussi d'imaginer qu'une pauvre veuve cause à ses proches si peu de tracas, à croire qu'elle pouvait s'évaporer du jour au lendemain sans faire la moindre vague. Et autant que la révolte, c'était la compassion qui empoignait chacun des membres de la division ; parce qu'ils voyaient tous en Maxine un reflet d'eux-même, l'affreuse constatation de leur propre solitude, le besoin accru de la sauver pour se sauver eux-même, pour se convaincre que quelqu'un serait là comme ils étaient là pour elle. Eux, sa seule famille, une bande d'inconnus qui redoutaient de trop la regarder dans les yeux.

— J'aime pas l'idée qu'on fouine comme ça dans sa vie, lâcha Reid. Je veux dire... On fournit tous un dossier détaillé à notre entrée au Bureau, et Hotch y a accès aussi bien que n'importe lequel de nos supérieurs. Mais là, on dirait qu'on...

— Viole ses secrets, finit Morgan.

Il y avait une différence entre un casier judiciaire et un journal intime, entre un CV et un recueil de souvenirs. Ils avaient tous leurs secrets ici, Morgan le premier. Comment aurait-il réagi si le jour de son intégration, un kidnapping avait poussé ses futurs collaborateurs à déterrer ses pires squelettes ? Aurait-il eu le courage de travailler avec eux s'ils avaient appris comment Carl Buford avait abusé de lui alors qu'il avait à peine plus de onze ans ? Aurait-il supporté leurs regards apitoyés, leur embarras, leur crainte ?

Pour l'instant leurs principales découvertes au sujet de Maxine se limitaient à des ex-collègues envieux et machos, des parents stricts et méprisants, des insomnies et un sérieux penchant pour la boisson. Pour elle, ce serait déjà bien trop. Et ce n'était peut-être que le début.

— J'aurais aimé... apprendre à la connaître autrement, dit doucement Reid.

— On réapprendra, assura Morgan. J'espère en tout cas que ça la découragera pas de bosser avec nous.

— Je pense pas, fit-il. Vu ce qu'elle a déjà traversé, il lui en faudrait plus pour baisser les bras.

— C'est vrai, elle a l'air courageuse.

Il sourit de nouveau, plus chaleureusement cette fois.

— Et jolie, murmura Reid.

Morgan éclata de rire. Il n'approuvait pas franchement les goûts esthétiques de son ami, mais cela n'était que secondaire. Au fond il savait que c'était une très, très mauvaise chose pour Reid, et il aurait aimé avoir la force de le dissuader tout de suite de s'engager dans cette voie. Mais pour la première fois depuis ce matin, leur jeune docteur semblait réellement détendu. Il n'avait pas le courage de le déprimer davantage :

— Jure-moi de le lui dire quand on la retrouvera.

Reid le dévisagea, tout à coup anxieux. Puis il envisagea l'option en fronçant le nez, gêné, semblant évaluer les chances qu'il avait de rencontrer un jour Maxine pour lui faire une telle confession. Et il acquiesça finalement en riant quand Morgan lui donna une tape bourrue sur l'épaule. À ce moment précis Rossi et Prentiss émergèrent de la cage d'escalier, un rictus amusé enfilé sur les lèvres tandis qu'ils taquinaient Reid du regard.

— Alors ? s'informa celui-ci. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

— Je crois qu'on tient quelque chose déclara Prentiss alors que JJ et Hotch quittaient respectivement les appartements qui flanquaient celui de Dennis.

— Rien de notre côté, dit Hotchner. Et vous ?

— La concierge l'aurait vu entrer ce matin aux alentours de cinq heures. D'après elle il était blessé à la main droite, comme un genre de morsure.

— Alors soit notre cher Frank a passé la nuit dans un chenil, soit Maxine a tenté de se débattre.

/

/

/

Cela semblait inévitable, désormais : Maxine n'aurait jamais la chance de prouver sa valeur. Si ses potentiels nouveaux camarades la recherchaient, ils ne devineraient d'elle que les pires aspects de sa personnalité. Et leur raconter comment elle s'était boulotté les orteils et dépecé les mollets pour survivre ne l'aiderait sûrement pas à remonter dans leur estime.

Car malheureusement pour elle, plus le temps passait, plus la probabilité qu'elle continue à se satisfaire d'urine puante se faisait faible. Elle ne transpirait plus, pas la moindre petite envie de pipi n'était à prévoir, et les symptômes devenaient étouffants. Sa peau livide, froide et moite charriait des frissons incontrôlables. Elle sentait ses pulsations cardiaques diminuer, chaque battement ne résonnant plus qu'en un écho timide du précédent, tant et si bien qu'elle entendrait distinctement sa mort arriver lorsqu'elle viendrait effacer les derniers coups de tambour de sa poitrine flétrie. Sa respiration profonde et accélérée continuait de la griffer de l'intérieur et elle présageait que le moindre effort pour se relever la ramènerait directement dans les pommes.

Alors elle attendait, immobile. Attendre quoi ? Elle n'en savait plus trop rien. Attendre de s'éteindre doucement, attendre que Dieu la secoure, attendre que l'homme revienne. Aucune de ces issues ne lui semblait plus séduisante que l'autre tandis la pièce étroite autour d'elle tanguait au rythme de son délire. Mais elle attendait, parce qu'il n'y avait plus que ça à faire.

/

/

/

— Non, écoutez Mary, c'est très gentil de votre part, mais nous avons déjà un suspect, répondit Reid.

— Donc vous êtes sûrs que vous n'avez pas besoin de la liste de ses amis ? insista-t-elle.

— Vous pouvez toujours la transmettre à notre analyste, dit-il. Mais avec un peu de chance, elle ne nous servira pas.

— Alors vous l'avez trouvé ? Celui qui a fait ça ?

— Je l'espère, Madame Lewis. Je vous tiens au courant.

— Merci beaucoup, docteur Reid. Merci pour tout.

Lorsque le combiné retomba, il se répétait encore qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir menti à Mary.

— Ça y est, on a un mandat ! annonça JJ en entrant dans la petite salle que le capitaine Turner avait daigné leur dégager pour qu'ils entreposent leur fatras.

— Prentiss, Reid et Morgan, allez chez Dennis, ordonna Hotchner. Nous on va le cueillir pendant sa patrouille. On se retrouve ici.

Ils se séparèrent dans la minute, tous aussi excités qu'anxieux. Ils approchaient du dénouement, ils pouvaient le flairer, pourtant quelque chose clochait toujours : pourquoi Dennis n'avait-il pas pris la peine d'échafauder un alibi s'il savait qu'il courait le risque d'être repéré par sa concierge ? Pourquoi n'avait-il même pas tenté de démentir les insinuations de Rossi lorsqu'il lui avait demandé s'il était prêt à kidnapper Maxine pour lui faire ravaler son talent ? Qu'un type aussi louche soit bien leur homme, c'était presque trop facile...

C'était comme s'il avait su qu'il pouvait se permettre d'avoir une attitude compromettante tout en sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne seraient pas en mesure de l'arrêter. C'était comme s'il les manipulait, et ça, ils ne le supporteraient sans doute pas.

De retour sur place ils auscultèrent son appartement de fond en comble. Leur seul trophée consista en une seconde paire de gants en cuir déhirés qu'ils envoyèrent directement au labo – sans trop d'espoir. Le reste de l'habitation était aussi vierge de traces de Maxine que pouvait l'être celle de n'importe quel étranger à l'affaire. Rien qui appartienne à la victime, pas le moindre vestige des pansements que Dennis aurait pu appliquer à la blessure que la concierge avait remarquée. Tout ce qu'ils trouvèrent d'étrange dans ce repaire de mâle trentenaire était une incroyable collection de bibles et plusieurs ouvrages regroupant des articles contre l'avortement et l'euthanasie. Dans le doute Reid s'empara de quelques exemplaires, jeta un dernier regard à la pièce, et suivit ses collègues dépités au poste de police où Dennis était retenu en garde à vue.

Ils avaient droit à trente-six heures de détention. Sachant qu'il n'en restait sûrement plus que douze à Maxine si Dennis s'avérait innocent, cela n'était absolument d'aucun réconfort.

Reid avait insisté pour entrer le premier mais Morgan l'en avait empêché, prétextant qu'il était d'ores et déjà trop émotionnellement impliqué dans l'histoire. Il n'avait pourtant rien trouvé à répliquer lorsque Reid avait judicieusement répondu qu'ils l'étaient d'ores et déjà tous. Finalement, c'était Hotch qui l'avait pris en charge ; et les autres observaient la confrontation derrière la vitre, croisant les doigts pour que le légendaire regard noir de leur superviseur suffise à lui extorquer des aveux.

— Alors Frank, fit Hotch. Qu'est-ce que vous trafiquiez cette nuit, quand vous n'étiez _pas _chez vous ?

— Je suis sorti faire des courses, prétendit-il en tâtant sa paume gantée.

— À cinq heures du matin ?

Dennis ne dit rien.

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez à la main ? lança Hotchner.

Les doigts fouineurs de Dennis disparurent instantanément sous la table.

— Rien, dit-il.

— Pourquoi vous gardez vos gants ?

— L'habitude.

— Je peux voir ?

— Y'a rien, j'vous dis.

— Alors vous ne voyez aucun inconvénient à ce que je vérifie ?

Hotch s'était avancé ; devant la porte le gardien empoignait déjà sa matraque. Dennis se recroquevilla sur sa chaise : désormais il ne semblait plus du tout soucieux de préserver l'image du gros dur amateur de belles voitures qui piétine les femmes par principe. Hotch s'inclina dans sa direction avec prudence, prit Dennis par le coude et retira son gant, révélant un bandage blanc ponctué de rosaces rouges.

— Je croyais qu'il n'y avait rien ?

— C'est pas important.

— Moi je pense que ça l'est, décréta Hotch en arrachant le sparadrap.

Pourquoi Dennis ne s'écartait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne luttait-il pas pour cacher cette preuve aux yeux de l'agent ? Si un médecin attestait que la morsure correspondait à une dentition féminine, si on recoupait les empreintes avec le dossier dentaire de Maxine, Dennis était cuit. Il paraissait soudain bien calme pour quelqu'un qui scandait son ignorance le matin même et qui assurait ne rien dissimuler.

Et alors, quand le dernier morceau de gaze tomba, tous les yeux restèrent écarquillés devant le spectacle : sur une surface circulaire d'environ quatre centimètre carrés, un lambeau entier de peau avait été arraché sans ménagement du creux de sa paume. La chair à vif luisait de pus et de sang coagulé, pareille à une énorme croûte de monstre de film d'horreur. Et sur le visage de Dennis, un sourire immense et sordide venait de s'enfiler entre ses fossettes.

De la comédie, de la pure comédie. Dennis avait feint la frayeur pour conforter les agents dans leurs suspicions. Il n'avait pas brodé d'alibi, pas jugé utile de nier les faits, car il savait qu'ils ne trouveraient aucun indice tangible recevable au tribunal. Plutôt que de courir le risque d'être inculpé, Dennis s'était dépecé jusqu'au muscle afin d'échapper à leurs griffes. C'était lui, ils en étaient certains. Mais ils étaient incapables de le prouver.

— J'me suis brûlé sur la cuisinière, ricana Dennis.

Hotchner écrasa son poing sur la table, le faisant sursauter puis glousser.

— Où est Maxine ? s'écria-t-il, hors de lui.

— Je sais pas où c'est, répondit-il sans le quitter un instant des yeux, se délectant de son expression dévastatrice.

— Comment ça ?

— Il m'a fait conduire dans des coins que je connaissais pas, phares éteints. Je sais pas où on était.

— Qui ça « il » ? s'impatienta Hotch, toujours furieux.

Mais Dennis sourit de plus belle.

— Elle l'a bien mérité, cette meurtrière.

Les sourcils de Hotch se rencontrèrent en un pli soucieux alors que les têtes s'agitaient dans le bureau voisin. Et alors l'illumination le frappa, si violemment que la mâchoire de Reid en tomba. Insensible à l'incompréhension de ses collègues qui remarquaient les uns après les autres sa fébrilité grandissante, Reid se précipita dans la salle aménagée pour retourner les liasses de papiers, ses amis sur les talons.

— JJ, tu peux appeler Garcia et lui demander si Marke Jameson, le petit frère de Francis, fait partie de la liste d'amis que Mme. Lewis lui a transmise ?

— Qu'est-ce que... essaya-t-elle.

— JJ, s'il te plaît.

L'agent de liaison ne se fit plus prier et se rua sur le téléphone.

— Prentiss, est-ce que tu peux tracer une zone entre Washington et New York où Dennis aurait pu emmener Maxine et revenir chez lui en l'espace de trois heures ?

— Oui, bien sûr.

— Et vois avec Hotch s'il peut obtenir des détails sur le paysage, les routes ou je ne sais quoi qui nous aideraient à affiner le périmètre.

Emily disparut à la vitesse de l'éclair.

— Reid, tu vas nous dire ce que... commença Rossi.

Mais Reid portait déjà son portable à son oreille, lui faisant signe de se taire.

— Allô Madame Lewis ? Ici le docteur Reid, du FBI. Oui nous... Non... Je... Je n'appelle pas pour ça.

Il mit le haut-parleur.

— J'ai besoin de savoir, Madame Lewis, reprit-il. Pourquoi vous et votre mari avez refusé de voir Maxine après son mariage ?

— C'est pas que nous ne...

— Madame Lewis je vous en _supplie_, le temps presse, insista Reid qui effeuillait de l'autre main le dossier dérangé de Maxine.

— Il était athée, déclara-t-elle. Il avait... des idées très différentes des nôtres, et Paul... Enfin, _nous_ n'apprécions pas qu'il y convertisse Max.

— Quel genre d'idée ? fit Reid.

— Écoutez, je ne sais pas où est Paul mais...

— Comment ça ? s'exclama-t-il.

— Il n'est pas avec vous ?

— Pourquoi le serait-il ?

— Ah je... Je ne sais pas. Excusez-moi mais... je dois raccrocher maintenant.

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu protester, la tonalité d'occupation résonnait au bout du fil.

— Tu vas nous expliquer, maintenant ? demanda Morgan.

Encore abasourdi, Reid lâcha :

— C'est encore pire que ce que je croyais...

— Reid ! le secoua Morgan.

— Reid, fit JJ. Garcia confirme, Marke et Maxine étaient de proches amis avant que Francis ne meure l'année dernière.

— Tu nous mets au parfum ? fit Rossi.

— On a pris l'enquête dans le mauvais sens, déclara Reid. On a supposé que le fait qu'elle soit enlevée la veille de son arrivée dans l'équipe était trop précis pour être une simple coïncidence, et on avait raison. Sauf que le kidnappeur s'en est servi pour nous mettre sur une fausse piste.

— Le kidnappeur ?

— Marke Jameson, annonça Reid en ouvrant le dossier à la page de sa description.

Ils demeurèrent muets comme des tombes, attendant l'explication qui tardait à venir.

— Il est écrit dans le dossier de Maxine qu'elle et son mari étaient engagés dans des associations contre l'acharnement thérapeutique. Dans l'appartement de Dennis, on a trouvé des articles dénonçant ouvertement l'euthanasie, et les parents de Maxine sont tellement pieux qu'ils considèrent certainement cet acte comme le pire des meurtres.

— Attends, t'es en train de dire que...

— Vous avez entendu Dennis, non ? Il l'a appelée « meurtrière ».

— Mais...

— Maxine a euthanasié Francis lors de la phase terminale de son cancer, finit Reid. Ça n'est pas le genre de secret qu'on étouffe facilement et le petit frère de Francis, sa seule famille, ne s'en est jamais remis. Il a voulu le lui faire payer, et Paul Lewis aussi bien que Frank Dennis étaient ravis de trouver quelqu'un qui accepterait d'avoir le sang de Maxine sur les mains à leur place.

JJ le dévisageait, horrifiée, alors que Morgan et Rossi envisageaient l'ampleur du complot avec révulsion.

— Paul n'était pas surpris qu'on lui annonce que Maxine avait disparu, sa mère par contre a commencé à paniquer quand je lui ai dit qu'il ne restait statistiquement que quelques heures à vivre à sa fille. Son mari a dû lui dire que Marke l'enlèverait simplement, histoire de lui apprendre les bonnes manières et de la punir gentiment pour son crime.

— Mais Dennis, quel profit y avait-il pour lui ? fit Rossi.

— Dennis est un malade, intervint Morgan. Il s'est arraché un morceau de main juste pour pouvoir continuer à narguer le FBI sans être évincé. Il voulait être aux premières loges. Et pour lui aussi, l'euthanasie était une infamie, qui en plus lui donnait une excuse parfaite pour se débarrasser de la concurrence. Dans son esprit il rendait la justice divine en exécutant une femme qui avait osé infliger ça à son propre époux.

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant de longue secondes, trop atterrés qu'un père en arrive là sur la base de préceptes religieux d'un autre temps, trop révoltés par l'opportunisme d'un collègue détraqué, trop anéantis par le poids de la rage que Marke nourrissait envers Maxine depuis la maladie fatale de Francis, trop bouleversés à l'idée que leur future coéquipière ait dû tuer son mari pour le soulager de ses souffrances.

Prentiss surgit alors dans la salle, ses cheveux noirs ondoyant autour de son visage crispé :

— Je crois qu'on a une adresse, dit-elle. Une petite maison dans la campagne au sud est de Washington en plein centre du périmètre. C'est là qu'habite Marke Jameson.

/

/

/

La porte s'ouvrit au bout du couloir, mais le bruit lui revint si déformé par l'épuisement et la fièvre qu'elle n'était même plus apte à s'en inquiéter ou s'en réjouir. Effondrée au pied du mur Maxine continuait à attendre, percevant les martellements des chaussures sur le béton aussi faiblement que les battements de son cœur à ses tympans. Quelqu'un passa sous la lumière, dérangeant subitement les ombres dans la cellule qui parut se refermer sur sa proie comme un piège à loup. Puis une tête apparut derrière le hublot, et le corps flasque de Max se tordit d'un spasme de terreur.

La clef tourna deux fois dans la serrure. Le battant pivota sur la silhouette familière d'un homme. Elle crut le distinguer de celui qui était venu la tirer du canapé : plus petit, plus fluet, il n'avait rien de la brute qui l'avait écrasée au sol avant de lui lier les poignets. Le plus terrifiant, en réalité, c'était que Maxine avait la sensation poignante de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Et une petite voix lui soufflait qu'elle allait vite regretter sa douce léthargie quand cet homme se déciderait à la torturer après vingt-quatre heures à la laisser croupir au fond de la cave.

Il s'accroupit alors devant elle, masquant la lueur de l'ampoule, apparaissant d'abord comme une seule masse noire aux contours de plus en plus nets. Puis, à mesure que ses yeux s'acclimataient à la nouvelle obscurité, Maxine discerna de plus en plus de détails troublants. Ses cheveux, ses lunettes, les yeux bruns qu'elles cachaient, son nez droit, ses oreilles en feuilles de chou... Aujourd'hui encore, il ressemblait tellement à Francis que c'en était désarmant.

— Tu vois Max, tu es comme lui maintenant. Au bout du rouleau.

— M... Marke ? parvint-elle à articuler au prix d'une douleur atroce.

— Tu disais que tu voulais lui rendre service, lui épargner une torture inutile, poursuivit-il d'une voix chevrotante. Tu disais qu'au point où il en était, ça ne servait plus à rien de vivre.

— Marke...

— Mais regarde-toi... Pendant un jour entier, tu t'es battue pour vivre.

Un sanglot lui échappa.

— Et tu sais quoi ? Je continuerai à venir te voir, chaque soir jusqu'à ce que tu me demandes toi-même de te tuer pour te soulager.

Elle s'agita fébrilement.

— Même si je sais que ce soir-là ne viendra pas. Je te connais Max, tu n'es pas du genre à abandonner sans lutter. Francis non plus, d'ailleurs.

— Marke, s'il te plaît.

— Et alors seulement, tu te rendras compte qu'on n'a jamais, jamais envie de mourir. Tu te rendras compte qu'aussi souffrant qu'il ait été, Francis ne voulait pas s'éteindre.

Non. Non, ils en avaient débattu des centaines de fois. Ils étaient tombés d'accord quand le cancer était encore étranger à leurs existences. C'était illégal dans la plupart des pays, oui, mais malgré le fait que le district de Columbia l'ait autorisé pour les malades en phase terminale, cela allait à l'encontre de tout ce que la famille de Maxine s'était efforcée de lui enseigner depuis sa naissance. Mais ils s'étaient juré de commettre ce crime si l'un ou l'autre l'exigeait. Parce qu'ils s'aimaient.

— Il attendait de toi que tu l'aides, Max. Et tu l'as tué.

Non, elle l'avait bel et bien aidé. Aussi affreux que soit le geste, aussi complexe que soit la décision une fois l'instant crucial arrivé, elle s'était cramponnée aux volontés de Francis pour ne pas céder. Elle avait lu la prière dans ses yeux. Elle l'avait entendu la supplier de l'achever. Marke n'avait pas le droit. Pas le droit de lui reprocher d'avoir accédé à la requête de son frère, pas le droit de la punir d'être encore vivante alors que chaque jour Maxine se réveillait en larmes, persuadée qu'où que soit Francis aujourd'hui, il se sentait certainement plus vivant qu'elle.

Marke se releva et tourna les talons.

— Quand tu mourras finalement, et de mort naturelle, tu partiras avec l'assurance d'avoir tenu jusqu'au bout, d'avoir tout tenté pour te battre. Cette chance de quitter ce monde en paix, je veux te l'offrir, Max. Car tu ne l'as pas offert à mon frère.

Elle aurait voulu bouger, ne serait-ce que remuer un doigt, ou formuler une parole plus élaborée et percutante que « Marke ». Mais la soif en plus de la fatigue et du choc de la découverte menaçait déjà de la faire flancher. De grosses larmes dévalaient maintenant ses joues au souvenir du jour où elle avait ôté la vie à Francis, en souvenir des jours où elle avait si mal agi aux yeux de ses parents, de ses collègues ou de ses amis. Cette promotion au FBI avait été la promesse d'un nouveau départ, une chance inespérée de tourner la page. Mais force était de constater qu'on ne tournait pas si facilement la page lorsqu'on assassinait l'homme qu'on aimait.

Un grand éclat de bois et de voix tonna au-dessus de leurs têtes, paralysant Marke dans son élan. Maxine n'eut pas le temps de comprendre, de voir ou d'entendre davantage que quelques « RAS ! » à l'étage avant qu'on ne défonce la porte du couloir. Les faisceaux des lampes torches balayèrent les murs auréolés de moisissure, le bruissement des uniformes envahit le silence, et deux hommes armés cuirassés de gilets pare-balles déboulèrent dans la pièce en hurlant « FBI ! ». Marke fut allongé à terre, menotté et bousculé. Le temps qu'on l'évacue, un grand type maigrichon s'était agenouillé auprès de Maxine, tâtait son pouls et appelait l'ambulance.

/

/

/

Elle s'en remettrait. À quelques heures près Maxine aurait frôlé l'état de choc. On l'avait progressivement réhydratée, nourrie, et laissée aux bras de Morphée sous l'œil attentif des infirmières. Son corps guérirait à grands renforts de solutions intraveineuses et de verres d'eau fraîche. Son esprit, lui, aurait sans doute besoin d'un peu plus de temps et de soins.

L'équipe entière s'était relayée à son chevet durant la journée et la nuit suivante. Mme. Lewis était passée sous escorte tandis que Maxine dormait. Accusée de complicité pour n'avoir pas dénoncé plus tôt les agissements de Marke et de son mari, elle bénéficierait sûrement d'une remise de peine grâce à l'aide prodiguée pendant l'enquête. Marke écoperait de cinq ans pour séquestration, et Dennis le rejoindrait sous peu après avoir passé ses aveux à l'écrit. Il semblait que la vie chaotique de Maxine avait enfin été purgée des pires fauteurs de trouble qu'elle avait compté ; cela si on excluait que Maxine elle-même figurait en tête de cette liste non-exhaustive.

À chaque éveil, elle était surprise de découvrir un nouveau visage près de son lit. Ces sept agents, quatre hommes et trois femmes, qu'elle ne connaissait que de nom, mettaient un point d'honneur à ne jamais la laisser seule, comme s'il saisissaient aussi bien qu'elle ce que ce simple concept représentait dans leurs existences. Puis elle s'assoupissait de nouveau, confiante pour la première fois depuis un an, sachant qu'il y aurait toujours quelqu'un près d'elle lorsqu'elle ouvrirait de nouveau les yeux.

Et quand elle se réveilla pour de bon, la grande asperge était de retour. À peine ses paupières eurent-elle papillonné dans la lumière crue des néons qu'il redressa sa carcasse pour lui prendre une main avec douceur. Elle eut un sourire lointain qu'il lui rendit timidement.

— Ça va ? s'enquit-il.

— J'ai eu des jours meilleurs, railla-t-elle.

— Vous pouvez remercier le docteur Reid, fit l'homme brun à l'air sévère qui pénétrait sa chambre suivi de ses cinq acolytes.

— Agent Hotchner, salua Maxine.

— C'est lui qui a tout compris, renchérit Hotch avec affection.

Reid remua sur le fauteuil, mal à l'aise.

— On voulait juste vous prévenir qu'on allait rentrer chez nous, fit Hotch.

— Il serait temps, ricana-t-elle.

— On repassera, assura-t-il. Pour discuter de la date de votre réintégration.

Maxine ouvrit des yeux ronds de stupéfaction.

— Je suis sincèrement désolé que les choses se soient déroulées ainsi, Maxine, dit Hotchner. Toujours est-il... Bienvenue dans l'équipe.

Elle resta proprement foudroyée, n'imaginant pas un seul instant que cette lourde épopée se solderait par... rien d'autre que ce qui avait été prévu.

— Reid ? appela Morgan tandis qu'ils disaient un à un au revoir à leur nouvelle équipière.

— Je vais rester encore un peu, bafouilla-t-il. J'ai... une ou deux petites choses à lui dire...

Morgan sourit, lui adressa un clin d'œil et répondit au regard perplexe de Maxine par un haussement d'épaules innocent. Morgan ferma alors la porte derrière lui. Dans les draps froissés, leurs mains ne s'étaient pas déliées.

/

/

/

_I see my light come shining  
>From the west unto the east.<br>Any day now, any day now  
>I shall be released.<em>

**Bob Dylan** "I shall be released"


End file.
